


tyler and josh, sitting in a tree

by dinofvyoudun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, just fluffy and happy, theyre in a forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinofvyoudun/pseuds/dinofvyoudun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tyler and josh, sitting in a tree

josh was sitting on a branch across from his best friend tyler, who was occupied with peeling all the bark off of a stick. the two had been sitting in their favorite tree in the forest for many hours, but it was only late morning. or at least josh though so, from the way the sun had changed the air from pleasantly cool and misty to pleasantly warm, and made the forest go from grey to green and goldy, bathing josh and tyler in light. 

yes, josh thought this day was going more than pretty pleasantly so far. his chest felt like it was expanding with the joy of all the beauty in the world. he grinned, thinking about how all the people in the world are so beautiful, oh, and this world is too good! and he thought about the beauty of nature, and everything fitting together and the people being beautiful and the backdrop of their environment adding to that and them adding to it and AAAAAAH EVERYTHING WAS AMAZING! 

josh made a little sigh, as if he were fangirling about the world, and tyler looked up. 

"watcha thinking about?" tyler asked 

"everything," josh said, "how the world and everything in it and nature and people are so amazing and beautiful and ugh just so good! and," josh looked at tyler, at his big brown eyes and his fluffy hair and the little bit of dark smudgy eyeliner he'd had on for days that made him look so pretty, "you're so so beautiful, tyler." 

they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> i did consider adding a sad ending. lmk if u want me to post it.  
> commenting is cool


End file.
